From genius to
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: ..ShikaIno.. Can his IQ do more than just analyze? As he gazes at her features, he wonders...


**From genius to…

* * *

**

**(A/N): **My first ShikaIno fic. Might be OOC, I really have no idea, so I would like some feedback if you please.

* * *

Some days, Shikamaru questioned if having an IQ over 200 meant more than just being a genius. Surely there were other things his mind could do other than think of strategies for upcoming missions and wander itself through the clouds above. 

A glance towards the dust-accumulating chess board told him that 'playing' strategy games were no longer in his list since… his usual opponent had perished but a few months ago.

The tragic news had struck himself, Chouji, his sensei… and even _her_, as a massive shock. What were they going to do without him? He had even promised to take care of his upcoming child, but… would he be able to accomplish that promise? It had taken him months to answer that question. In the end, it didn't really matter if he was capable of doing it. He simply would.

Time passed and the people who had interacted in Asuma's life (when he was alive) were slowly pulling themselves together. After all, this was the life of a ninja. Deaths… weren't supposed to be accepted in this manner.

Somehow, albeit his attitude at the very beginning of the event, he had been able to be the first to accept it fully. Temari, one of the Sabaku siblings had been very proud of him and even complimented him, which, if analyzed correctly, took her a lot of effort to do so. It WAS Temari after all.

After that, he had helped his deceased sensei's widowed wife take care of herself and that led to him, taking care of the due baby as well.

Chouji returned to his usual eating habits soon after Shikamaru, almost grinning with pride when he had invited his team mates to an "it's-on-me" barbeque. Of course, his wallet had decreased in mass to almost half its initial weight that day, all because of him…

The only one left was her. It had been a surprise, to say at the very least to find out that… that bossy, troublesome, hot-headed kunoichi had not gotten over their teacher's death so quickly. Wasn't it kind of self-explanatory to who would have been able to pull a true smile out first between the 4 of them? (Including Kurenai-senei)

If you had asked the whole of Konoha, I assume the majority would have answered, 'Yamanaka Ino'.

I guess reality would have to prove them wrong since… even after 4 months since his death, she was rarely seen on the streets of the Hidden village.

And this is what brought Shikamaru to his current thoughts. Yes, she had not been seen regularly by the residents of the so called 'troublesome' village… but she seemed to like to spend her time lying on the ground next to him.

Ino…watching clouds next to him.

Most would never see this coming, including himself surely… but no matter how many times he tried to negotiate with reason and its causes… she was there.

And at times, she'd sit up, look at him curiously only to remain silent then resume her laid back position. This, the Nara was getting used to. However, after actually starting to look into her cerulean eyes and trying to see what she was struggling to say behind them, _that_ question had popped into his head.

Was his IQ simply a tool to use in battle, or could he possibly have more than just strategic talents?

Since those painfully resembling blue-sky eyes blinking at him curiously, those lips being licked every so often, soft and slender fingers fidgeting on her lap, breath low yet deep… had told him one simple and screaming fact.

So when this fact had finally registered in his lazy mind, he had asked himself: 'Is it possible that I am a linguist?'

Call it exaggeration, whatever you see fits, but if you had your team mate look at you like that every day, and with only one possible reason, would you not come up with the same conclusion?

It continued this way for weeks, none of the two ninjas uttering a single word through the time they spent together under that taunting blue sky. Until of course, Shikamaru got tired of it all, and decided to just ask her. In the end, wasn't it best to simply be honest?

"Oi, troublesome woman… stop looking at me like that and just kiss me."

He expected her reaction to be of surprise and shock… but he hadn't really prepared for another one of her anger outbursts.

"KISS YOU?!?! WHERE IN THE HEAVENS AND EARTH DID YOU GET THAT FROM SHIKAMARU?!?!"

Ah, after so many days of controlled speech, her first words had been screamed out, dear lord not in excitement… but in ANGER. And an angry Ino was so troublesome.

He sighed and sat up; truly troublesome if you asked him. "You've been looking at me in-" He pointed a seemingly accusing finger at her and continued, "-that way for weeks, Ino. I presumed, after thoroughly analyzing that you… wanted to kiss me."

It was kind of frightening to watch her anger suddenly turn into pure mirth as she curled up in laughter. "HAHA… no, no. Shika, just keep your genius mind in the battle field. Never try to come into the woman's world. HAHA, kiss you? No… no… that was SO not in my mind."

Shikamaru, being his lazy and indifferent self simply shrugged after feeling that tinge of… pain? He also shrugged this off inwardly then laid himself back down. Well, at least that was settled.

Of course, it was Ino that was beside him, and he should have known that she wouldn't just leave the subject alone.

She spread herself next to him on her stomach and gazed at his calm face questioningly, "So, Shikamaru… would you like to know what _was_ on my mind these past weeks?"

He simply sighed in agreement.

"Well, just like you… I can't read your expressions, feelings, whatever. I was trying to figure out if you had gotten over… _his_ death. It sort of worried me that you didn't speak much. Wait- you didn't speak at all."

This time, he looked at her with mild surprise. That was the same reason he had been looking at her in the first place as well.

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, he smirked and shook his head, "We live in a troublesome world… you know that Ino?"

She nodded her head, the blonde locks tied up neatly bobbing up and down with her movements, "I guess so, Shika…"

"And Shika? Next time _you_ want to kiss me, just tell me kay? Don't need to be so lazy to even _analyze_ me."

At this he couldn't help but mumble that small 'Mendokuse'…

Yet at the back of his mind, he knew he'd surely take her advice.

"Sure, Ino."

**Owari

* * *

****(A/N): **I accept constructive criticism. Of course… I also appreciate meaningful reviews. I like this pairing very much so if I were to continue, it'd be based on my reader's feedback.

Ja


End file.
